Lazy Love
by Eris Rosemieri Discordia
Summary: Akari and Shikamaru have been friends since day one, much like Choji and Shikamaru. Akari's dream is to be a ninja, not live the simple life of a house wife as house wife as her mom wants her to. But that dream is shattered when she finds out she can't take the exam just because of her broken arm.


Akari

Come on just a little closer... Closer... Just then his hand shot up and grabbed mY wrist.

"I'm not going to fall for that again, Akari." he said, ruining my fun.

"Aw..." I giggled. "I really thought you were asleep this time, Shikamaru."

"I was, you just gave yourself away with your giggling. Besides, what makes you think i would stay asleep and not listen for you, when the last time i was asleep and ignored you giggling you drew whiskers and colored my nose black."

"I was only making you a kitty cat." I laughed. he didn't seem amused. "Well I thought it was funny."

"You're so childish and troublesome sometimes." he said, and went back to sleep, still holding my hand.

"Does my hand look like a pillow?" I sarcastically asked my best friend. He didn't answer but kept on sleeping. Lazy ass. You're lucky I can't write with my other hand at the moment. I had broken my arm while training. his cheek felt warm against my hand, i didn't want to move it for fear of waking him so I just sat there like that. I looked to the front of the class room to see what was going on. That idiot Naruto got caught doing something again and now Iruka Sense is all mad about whatever it is again. Idiot...

"Just for that. Time for a transformation Jutsu Test! Line up! Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka yelled at the class. Great! Geez thanks, Naruto...

"Come on, Shikamaru, get up." I said, sliding my hand out from under his head and letting it hit the desk. He growled and got up.

"Akari, why are you getting up? You can't perform any jutsu." He said, giving me a confused.

"Oh, right," I said, looking down at my broken arm, "Guess I forgot." I sat back down and watched as everyone else performed and passed the test, except for Naruto again. It was a long day. I was glad when it was finally time to go home. Iruka Sensei stopped me right before I reached the door.

"Akari, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll wait for you outside." Shikamaru told me.

"Ok," I said and went to the teacher's desk, "Yes, sir?"

"Akari, you couldn't perform the jutsu today because of your broken arm. The test is tomorrow. if you can't perform the jutsu, you can't pass and become a ninja."

"But, Iruka Sensei, you know I know all the jutsu. I can recite every rule and every law. Can't you just pass me or wait until my arm heals?"

"I'm sorry, but that wouldn't be fair to the other students. You either take the test or you don't pass. And seeing as you can't take it, I can't pass you."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing i can do." I turned around and ran before he could see me crying. I ran all the way home. I didn't even stop to say bye to Shikamaru. I ran to my room and shut the door then laid down on my bed and cried.

Shikamaru

The door to the classroom opened and Akari came running out.

"Hey -" She didn't stop to let me finish. She just kept running. I watched her until she ran out of sight.

"Poor girl." Iruka Sensei said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She can't take the test tomorrow, therefor she cannot be a ninja. She just broke her arm yesterday and i can't wait to give her the test when they heal in two months. "

"So that means she can't be a ninja, like she wanted to." Realizing that I ran after her. I knew exactly where she would go. Streight home. I ran to her house and knocked on the door. Her mother openned the door.

"Oh, Shikamaru. She's up in her room right now but -"

"Thanks!" I said and ran up stairs to her room.

Akari

I had already sent my siblings and parents out of my room, making sure that they knew I did not want to be bothered. I wanted to be alone and if a kunai thrown in your general direction isn't enough then there is either something wrong with you or you are really stupid. I continued on with crying. I didn't hear the door open nor did I hear his footsteps. I didn't even know he was there until he said something.

"Hey," was all my best friend said to me.

"So now they send you up here?" I asked, keeping my face berried.

"No i came up here on my own." he said.

"I thought it would be to troublesome." I regreted those words as soon as i said them. There was a long moment of silence before he said anything in reply.

"I'll just leave then, seeing as you thought that's what I would do anyway." He got up, but i managed to grab his arm before he could go away.

"No don't go! Shikamaru, I-I'm sorry it's -it's just that..."

"I know." that's when mom came in the door.

"Shikamaru you'll be staying for supper. I've already talked to your mother. She's fine with you stayingthe night." she said smiling. "Here's your clothes darling." she said as she sat them down, shut the door and left. Our moms had been friends therefore we were best friends. So this wasn't odd at all.

"Troublesome women." was all he said. I couldn't help but giggle. He turned to me and smiled. then sat on the bed and put an arm around me. I curled up in a ball and lied there next to him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"So you weren't crying just now just because you couldn't take the test tomorrow?"

"Were you ease dropping?"

"No."

"Yes you were. It's the only way you would know."

"I'm not arguing with you it's too troublesome."

"Lazy ass."

"Better than being a dumb ass."

"You're only suppose to say that is i call you a smart ass."

"Whatever." I giggled again.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you care for me so much?" but of course right when i expected an answer, he was already asleep. "Lazy ass." I said as i rested my head on his chest and went to sleep as well.


End file.
